Chairs and sofas have been used to provide a comfortable resting environment, and use an underlying support structure to support those sitting in the chairs and sofas. Seating support structures used in the furniture industry are known and varied. These seating arrangements provide support with a seat and a back support, and may include arm rests. The chairs found in many homes today are often provided with cushioning and a spring-type suspension system. This increases the comfort of those using the chairs. Most chairs and sofas, however, do not offer an adjustable support system. The support provided, in whatever form it takes, cannot be changed by the user.
Some seating systems have been developed that utilize a pneumatic bladder to provide support in the lumbar area or seat area. These systems must provide some type of support for the bladder. If the bladder is merely placed in the cushioning material, the bladder will merely expand downwardly away from the support surface, negating the use of the bladder as an additional support. So, these systems have utilized a rigid support surface for the bladder. The disadvantage of these systems is that the user may have a feeling of “bottoming out” against the hard surface.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a seating product offering a practical adjustable support system for use in sofas, chairs and other seating arrangements.